


Surprise

by tszman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom!Sam, Briefly mention of Dean, M/M, Muscles, Nipple Licking, Plot What Plot, Sweat, Top!Castiel, blowjob
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tszman/pseuds/tszman
Summary: Sam一直是做top的那个。但在一天晚上，Castiel让他发现了自己内心做bottom的愿望。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 2015年10月写的第一篇肉，文笔差求见谅~

Winchester兄弟，Sam和Dean，从小就走上似乎永远没有尽头的猎魔之路。如今，他们终于可以歇一下了。四处奔波处理超自然事件的日子，暂时告一段落。  
上帝归来，重建天堂秩序。他非常赞颂兄弟俩的贡献，虽然他们杀生无数，但是还是同意他们死后灵魂能够栖居天堂。天使们不像过去一样频繁下凡了，他们遵循着天父的指引，重建家园。地狱也渐渐平定下来，由于Crowley与Winchester兄弟过往的交情，他答应恶魔不再侵犯人间，他的铁腕统治也让恶魔们乖乖听话。那么，兄弟俩要处理的无非就是偶发的超自然事件了，鬼魂、狼人什么的都是小菜一碟。日子突然变得轻松起来了。  
而一直紧跟兄弟俩的Castiel，上帝曾经要求他返回天堂，但是自由意志早已在他心中生根发芽，无法磨灭。他说天父是他终身的信仰，但是希望与常人一道经历生老病死、世间冷暖，希望留在人间。上帝怜悯他，恩准他的请求，但是仍然保留他一小部分的天使力量。于是，作为温家兄弟紧密战友的Cas，住进了Winchester家的地堡。

这是他们人生中最闲适的一段日子。Sam、Dean和Cas各人住一间房，平时就看看电影或者开着黑美人出去兜兜风什么的。渐渐地，温柔的Sam和害羞的Cas发现对对方有好意，开始走到一起。两个人本来就很熟悉彼此了，因此进展也特别快，终于在一天晚上，Sam在房间里宣示了主权。Dean祝福之余，抓住机会调侃：“我弟竟然和我最好的哥们儿在一起了，我在这里没地位了！”说完佯装很生气地走开，留下Sam和Cas在身后尴尬地笑了笑。  
调侃归调侃，毕竟弟弟和自己相处的时间少了，Dean更多地开始出去和女孩子约会，有时候一出去就是一晚上。这留给了Sam和Cas更多的私人时间，或者说，床上时间。  
他俩不是每天晚上都做爱，休息的晚上，Cas和Sam就分房睡，因为地堡的床实在太窄，睡两个人的话太挤。不过这并不影响他俩的感情。地堡里住着一对热恋的爱人。  
总的来说，三个人的生活还算平静，在地堡里过着舒适的小日子。

盛夏的一个晚上，Dean又出去了。他在约炮软件上勾搭到了一个年轻护士，她邀请他去镇上的酒吧喝酒。在受到弟弟一个习以为常的白眼之后，Dean哼着歌，开着黑美人去约会了，估计一晚都不会回来。Sam则在地堡看法律类的书籍，毕竟从斯坦福辍学之后，技能生疏了，他想抽空补一补。Cas一直陪着Sam阅读，顺便了解一下人类法律。  
看到大概十点，Cas开始哈欠连天，于是进房睡了。昨晚才缠绵过，所以今晚应该不会再激战了吧，Sam想。Cas说要睡觉的时候他也没太在意，只是给了一个晚安吻。法律重新吸引着Sam，执着的他很难转开注意力。  
接近午夜，Sam也开始犯困。他合上书，走回自己的房间睡觉。今天地堡的空调坏了，所以Sam脱得只剩一条拳击短裤上床睡觉。天气实在太热了，他开始全身渗出汗珠。没办法了，热也要睡觉啊。Sam用毛巾擦了擦身子，关灯，爬上床准备睡觉。  
刚躺下没多久，Sam突然有种自己房间里有人的感觉。四周漆黑一片，但猎人的敏锐让他感到衣橱里似乎还有另一个人，或另一个生物。他小心抬起半身，右手伸手去拿床头的手枪。慢慢拿起枪，同时左手去拉台灯开关。  
“啪！”  
灯亮的瞬间，Sam已经双手持枪指向衣橱的方向。多年猎人生涯练就的敏捷身手可不是名不虚传。可即便如此，Sam却突然感受到一股强大的力量将手枪扯离自己的双手。手枪掉到房间角落，同时Sam被这股力量推到在床上，双臂似乎被紧紧压在床上，不能动弹。  
Sam惊恐地四处张望，想看清楚来者何人，却发现床边站着一个穿卡其色风衣的男人。  
竟然是Cas！  
高大的几乎一丝不挂的Sam躺在看上去很迷你的床上，双腿已经伸出床沿，而床边站着穿着风衣正装的前天使。气氛有点诡异呢。  
“Cas，这是干什么？”Sam看到是Cas，稍稍松了一口气，但是刚刚的紧张状态还是让他出了一身汗，汗珠挂在还没放松下来的筋肉上，在柔黄的灯下闪闪发光。床单已经湿了一片。  
Cas没有说话。他的表情还是那么的镇定自若，像极了以前的Cas，而不是成为人类之后的Cas。但Sam还是从他湛蓝的眼眸里看出一丝不安和害羞，这才让Sam认定Cas没有被附身什么的。但Sam还是云里雾里的，不知道Cas要干什么...  
…直到Cas突然俯下身来，略微颤抖着用自己的嘴吻上Sam的火热双唇。  
Sam一惊，随即明白了Cas的意图，心想“这小子还真会玩啊”。Cas的舌头撬开Sam的嘴唇，伸进去，探索着对方的口腔。Sam也做出回应，舌头勾缠起来，响起淫靡的水声。通常这种情况下，Sam会抱着Cas的头亲吻，而现在却是Cas抱着Sam的头。Cas修长的手指扎进Sam的金色秀发里，轻轻爱抚着，Sam觉得这种感觉也不赖。特别是Cas的手抚摸到自己汗涔涔的脖颈，Sam有种莫名的快感传遍全身。他感到热流正往下身汇去。  
这样的唇舌缠绵持续了好几分钟。Cas已经不是天使，性欲望和性思想等等已经和常人无异。而且在Sam的“教导”下，他的吻技也不断进步。Sam感觉这是Cas表现最好的一次了。Cas轻轻啃咬着Sam的薄唇，并没有弄疼Sam，而且舌尖轻轻抚过Sam的齿间...  
“啊！啊...”  
Sam突然呻吟起来。原来Cas的右手早已悄悄向下游动，现在在揉捏Sam的胸肌。Cas感受着他紧绷起来的肌肉，同时用拇指挑逗着Sam右边的乳首，直到它充血挺立起来。Sam根本没想到Cas会出这一招，敏感带的快感使得Sam的情绪一步步攀升，阴茎也一点点抬头。  
两人呻吟着，亲吻着，在吻间呼唤着对方的名字。  
终于，在一个绵长的吻之后，Cas慢慢松开嘴巴，重新站在床边。Sam其实还没回过神来，不过他早已被情欲控制，尽情享受。Cas呢？他在床边欣赏着上帝赐予给他的这具完美躯体。多年的猎魔生涯已经是很好的锻炼，加上自己高大的身材和经常健身，Sam的身子已经是如同希腊雕像般美妙。肌肉壮硕隆起而不臃肿，线条明朗，小麦肤色蔓延全身，皮肤上薄薄的一层汗水令全身如同被蜜糖涂过一般，短小的内裤遮不住他的人鱼线，加上Sam因情欲而起伏的胸膛和被天使力量控制住不能动弹的双臂，令人无限遐想。柔黄灯光下，Sam的躯体更显古典美。Cas惊叹着，感到欲火焚身，即使是他有了七情六欲之后也从未感受过。  
Cas定定神，终于开口说话：“Sam，感觉如何？”  
天啊，他的低沉嗓音真的太性感了。Sam想。胯部又有一丝快感袭来，拳击短裤包着很大的一包。  
“啊...呃，惊喜，有点惊讶，但更多的是喜...”  
Cas露出一点如同小童般高兴的神色，但立刻又变回严肃的表情：“太好了。我正想要这种效果。”  
Cas的表情有点让Sam哭笑不得。大概是Cas想扮演网络上说的“霸道总裁”吧。  
Sam这才发现Cas还是穿着正装。要不是脸上有潮红，还真看不出来他刚和自己缠绵过。这时，Cas一把扯下自己的领带，扔到床下。Sam有点吓着，不过他得承认，刚才的动作再次让他性奋了。Cas迅速的脱下风衣和西服，踢掉马克靴，上身只剩下白衬衫。衬衫的纽扣同样扣到最高的地方，裹得严严实实。  
Cas再次俯下身，这次嘴唇的落点实在脖颈上。Sam闭上眼，享受着Cas的轻啄轻咬。Cas尽量的放慢速度，尽量轻柔，让Sam的感觉最好。Cas感到Sam的胯部鼓起逐渐顶着自己的下腹部，温暖的感觉甚是舒适，于是不自觉地加快了速度。接着Cas的吻开始向Sam的下身走去，经过胸部，腹部，几乎每一寸肌肤都留下了Cas的唇印。特别是在亲吻胸部的过程中，Cas在Sam的乳首处流连了许久。他用牙齿挑着左边的乳首，或是吮吸，同时在右边用食指围着另一边的乳首画圈圈。这边挑逗一会儿，然后到另一边如法炮制。这样重复几遍，Sam感到一阵阵越来越强的快感不断袭来，粗大的阴茎顶起拳击短裤，亟待释放，无奈布料将它裹得紧紧的。  
Cas却没打算这么快让Sam释放自己自己的欲望。在Sam的下腹部留下一个深深的吻之后，Cas开始隔着布料吮吸起Sam的阴茎，双手不忘顺着Sam的腹肌线条抚摸。虽然有一层布料阻隔，Cas不可能含得太深，但Cas舌头的轻轻逗弄还是让Sam有身在天堂的错觉。Sam的阴茎早已渗出前液，加上Cas不断吮吸龟头，Sam的短裤前端快湿透了，白色的布料变得半透明，隐隐看到他阴茎的轮廓。  
吮吸了一会儿，Sam的阴茎已经完全勃起，拳击短裤快要被撑破了。Sam恨自己今晚没穿一条厚一点的内裤。Cas的嘴松开Sam的阴茎，头发有点乱了，Sam的头发则是完全乱了，可Sam没法梳头。  
Cas满脸潮红地又一次站起来，正当Sam纳闷他又要干什么时，Cas突然抓住自己的衣领，往两边一扯，“呲啦”，纽扣乱飞，好好的白衬衫被Cas自己撕破了，露出精瘦的身板。Sam惊呆了，心想Cas这孩子今晚到底怎么了。Sam禁不住欣赏这副令他痴迷的身躯：Cas当然没有Sam那么高大强壮，但身材看着瘦削，也有颇为紧致有力的肌肉，隐隐看到六块腹肌，看来Jimmy过去也是有健身的人。还没等Sam好好欣赏完，Cas抛开自己破了的衬衫，双手抓住Sam的拳击短裤，也是往两边一扯，Sam的内裤就这样分成两半，尺寸惊人的阴茎随即跳起来，青筋暴起地矗立在潮湿闷热的空气中。  
Sam简直惊呆了。今晚简直是惊喜一波接一波，让他目不暇接。  
Cas依旧尽力保持着没有表情的表情，慢慢又弯下腰趴在Sam身上，张开嘴，试图将Sam的阴茎一次过全部纳入口中，无奈Sam的阴茎尺寸实在异于常人，即便龟头已经顶到Cas的喉咙，也无法全部含住。不过看到Cas努力地咬住自己的阴茎，舌头不停在柱体上打转，而且Cas一手玩弄着自己的双球，Sam已经觉得自己要爽翻天了。Sam呻吟不止，伴随着身下淫靡的吸吮声，更是火辣。Cas口交着Sam，尽力想让阴茎进到更深处，龟头紧紧顶住喉头让他呕吐反应很厉害，但他硬是忍住了，终于将Sam的巨根全部含进嘴里。一股猛烈的快感传遍Sam全身，他开始挺动腰身，跟着Cas的节奏将自己的阴茎挺进Cas口腔的更深处，不断的摩擦让他感觉自己快要射了。  
Cas却在这个节骨眼上停下来了。他首先将阴茎吐出来，只咬住龟头，然后整个嘴巴离开了Sam的阴茎。Sam射精的快感突然被抑制住，刚想开口问，Cas已经伸出舌头，用舌尖挑拨着Sam的龟头顶端。Cas的每一次挑逗，Sam的阴茎就颤动一下，让Sam在高潮的边缘获得前所未有的快感。Sam没想到在快要射的情况下还能让高潮更进一步，不自觉地开始吐脏话。  
“Fuck，Cas，你太棒了...啊...啊啊...”  
Cas又停下挑逗，Sam估计Cas是不会让自己这么快射的了。Cas从裤袋里抽出一支小的润滑液，用手蘸了一些，抬起Sam的双腿。Sam的臀瓣被打开，后穴暴露在空气中，Sam下意识的收紧了。Cas开始将润滑液涂在Sam仍然紧绷的后穴周围，轻轻涂抹。下身的冰凉感令Sam意识到稍后要做抽插运动的不是自己，而是Cas。  
其实Cas这招正中Sam下怀。Sam作为弟弟，一直被丁丁保护着，因此他不希望示弱，将自己锻炼得如运动员般健壮，而且在与伴侣交往的过程中，他总是显出强势，有种征服对方的感觉。之前Sam和Cas的几次交欢，都是Sam攻Cas。但其实Sam的内心深处还是希望有比自己更强的强者能占有自己，他渴望自己的性伴侣狠狠地操自己，将自己揽入怀中。刚才Cas的各种爱抚已经让他很满意了，现在Cas又要进入他身体，他真是喜出望外。Sam虽然不像他老哥是情场老手，却是床上高手，Cas刚才用的招数他都用过或者听说过，可一般他是施行者，现在角色反转由他来享受，感觉相当美妙。  
Cas不断揉着Sam后穴的周围，Sam的括约肌渐渐放松下来。Cas顺势伸进一只手指帮Sam润滑，抚平肠道的褶皱，Sam的穴口揉得起了泡，发出噗嗤噗嗤的水声。Sam从未感受过异物进入后庭的感觉，今天他终于经历了一遍。Cas又伸进第二只手指，同时将手指伸得更深，寻找着Sam的前列腺。  
“啊啊啊啊啊！”  
Sam突然高声呻吟起来，看来Cas是触碰到了Sam的敏感点。Cas故意狠狠按下去，Sam淫叫得更大声了，眼角爽得流出眼泪。  
Cas觉得是时候了。他手指退出Sam的肠道，解开皮带，脱下自己的西裤和内裤，全身只剩下脚上的白袜。Cas的阴茎也已经完全勃起了，比Sam略逊一筹但也不分伯仲，两根勃发的阴茎相对着，如同猛虎下山。Sam的阴茎早已因为不断渗出的前液和Cas的唾液湿得一塌糊涂，Cas于是用手抹了一把混合的液体，涂在自己的阴茎上作进一步润滑，然后扶着阴茎，一挺腰，长驱直入，阴茎整根没入Sam的后庭。  
“嗷！”  
Sam虽然已经做好了心理准备，但Cas这么一插让他猝不及防。肠道内有巨大异物的感觉很不好受，他双腿紧紧夹住Cas的身躯，很痛，但也很爽。Cas意识到弄疼Sam了，连忙退出来一点，只剩龟头在里面，连声说着抱歉。Sam说：“没事，继续...”Cas于是再次攻击，虽然已经减慢了速度，龟头却仍然撞在Sam的前列腺上。Sam再次仰起头来大声呻吟，脸上布满汗水。这次疼痛依旧，快感却在持续积累。Cas时快时慢地抽插着，经常是退出只剩龟头，然后再一下子插进去，而且还故意擦过Sam的敏感点。小卡的每一次抽插导致黏腻的肌肤相碰，声音清脆响亮。  
Sam感觉自己快要飞起来了，他不顾一切地呻吟吼叫，看着Cas因为运动而渐渐显现的肌肉线条更是让他沉醉。地堡的房间里，两个健壮的男人在昏暗的灯光下交欢，个子小一点的男人奋力操着高大男人的后庭，两人身上都浸满汗水，和润滑液、前液混在一起，房间里弥漫着雄性的气息。  
Sam的后穴越来越紧，Cas知道他快要高潮了，于是想帮他手淫。Sam却断断续续地说：“解...解开我的手...”Cas以为他要自己手淫，于是一边抽插一边点了一下Sam的左右手，解开枷锁。结果Sam一获得自由就立即抱住Cas的肩膀，带着一点哭腔说：“我...我想被你操...操射...”  
Cas于是放下顾虑，加快速度和力量全力冲刺地抽插，同时用双手又再次揉捏Sam的胸肌。Sam的上下敏感点都被刺激，全身紧紧夹着抱着Cas，很快他就缴械投降了。他射精的时候几乎一直尖叫着，一股股的精液喷涌而出，溅到两人的胸腹和Cas的手上，甚至是Sam自己的发梢。  
Sam射精时后穴的收缩也刺激了Cas，他也很快在Sam体内射精了，浓稠的精液打在肠壁上，让Sam再一次获得快感。两人不约而同地将头后仰，大声呻吟。  
高潮之后，两人都已经筋疲力尽。Cas渐渐疲软的阴茎随着精液滑出Sam的后穴，精液慢慢流出来。Cas瘫软在Sam的身上。Sam喘着气，一把将Cas揽入怀中。Sam亲吻着他的额头，两人的眼光相对。Cas看到Sam翠绿色的眼眸里有些泪光。  
“怎么了？我弄疼你了吗？抱歉...”  
“没事没事，别道歉...”Sam笑着说，很明显这是开心的泪水，“你今天真的是太棒了。怎么今天突然想要给我惊喜呢？”  
Cas有些不好意思，略微低头说：“其实...几天前你在狼人口下救了我的性命，我很感激。我意识到我今天在人间有这样的际遇都要感谢你们兄弟俩，我的自由思想都是你们授予我的，所以...”  
“所以你就想要这样给我惊喜？”Sam又笑了，怜爱地看着Cas，抚摸着他的黑发。  
“...对，我现在是你的伴侣了，所以我想这是我回报你的好方法。顺带说，我给Dean买了一打苹果派放在冰箱了。”  
Sam扑哧一声笑了起来。Cas也咧开嘴笑了。  
“对了，你怎么学到这么多招数的？今晚真是惊喜连连啊。”  
Cas更害羞了，低头许久才说：“我...我浏览了一下互联网，发现一个网站，上面有很多关于《邪恶力量》这本书的文章，有些是把我俩写成情侣的，其中有不少有很细致的性爱描写...”  
“等等，你说的网站不会是叫archives of our own吧？”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“哈哈哈天哪...”Sam捂着额头无奈地笑起来。“真不该让我们的小Cas接触互联网的...”  
Cas看到Sam没有怪他，松了一口气。  
Sam又说：“你可真行啊，昨天才做过爱，今天就精力十足了。”  
“拜托，你面前的是前天使啊。你才是种马呢，今天还能射这么多。”  
“你也是种马呀。不，是种天使。”Sam捏了捏Cas的脸蛋，Cas又脸红了。  
“你要知道，Cas，你不用花心思来给我惊喜的。你在我身边就是我最大的幸福了。”Sam把Cas搂的更紧了。  
“在这么窄的床上你觉得挤吗？我还一身汗呢。”  
“没关系，今晚这样就好。”Sam再吻了吻Cas的额头。  
“明天还想再来一次吗？”  
“当然。”Sam挑了挑眉。“不过，明天是你会有惊喜。”

FIN.


End file.
